pataponfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimos
Also, this is way too OP. KupaUltimos Ultimos is the Ultimate Uberhero of all Uberheroes. His mask takes form of the combined masks of Grenburr, Charibasa and Cannogabang (being them the Ultimate Rarepon Uberheroes). Description. The Ultimate Uberhero! Anyone who dares trying to defeat him end up being defeated with his awesome strength......oh yeah,he's supe''r ugly,not cool at all Equipment *Spears, Greatswords, Chariots and Cannons from unlocking. *Halberds, Greatblades, Howitzers and Lasers at level 27. *Greathelms at level 32. Abilities and Attacks *'EAT SH*T!!!- Attacks either with a greatsword or cannon and spear. *'I SUCK- '''Defends with a spear. *'GO CANNON/GREATSWORD...I CHOOSE YOU! - 'Switches from greatsword to cannon or vice versa. *'IMMA B*TCH- 'Greatsword - POPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMassive smash or Cannon - Large cannonball combined with Spear - Glowing explosive spear. *'WOW.... - 'Defends with defense upgrade and heal of Charibasa. Special Moves Both of Ultimos's Uberhero and Ultimate Hero Modes are activated and comboed with PonPon. Uberhero Mode WHAT DO I DO AGAIN? IMMA D8CK Ultimate Hero Mode. 'Ultimate Attack Ultimos's Ultimate Hero Mode is activated by a 10 Uberhero Mode Chain. All of Ultimos's weapons do their Uberhero Modes, with even better damage and radius. Lasts for 5 measures, then goes back to Uberhero Mode. Class Skills Original Class Skills *'Great Slasher': 69% damage is added to greatswords and greatblades. Unlocked at level 26. Learn by attacking with greatswords and greatblades. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Ranged Thrower. *'Ranged Thrower': 69% damage is added to spears and halberds. Learn by attacking with spears and halberds. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Projectile Hitter. *'Projectile Hitter': 69% damage is added to cannons, howitzers and lasers. Learn by attacking with cannons, howitzers and lasers. Fully upgrading this skill gives you a welcome bonus which is 50% attack power. Affected Class Skills *Zapper 1-5 *Energy Shield 1-5 *Cannon, Howitzer, Laser, Artillery and Incendiary Skillz *Pyokora, Yaripon and Kanokyon Spirit and Chariot Attack Set Skills *'Bird's Pin Pointing': Ultimos has a 100% chance of HEALING enemies. Chance is upgraded by 0.0% every 100000 missions. Up to 100% chance only. Unlocked at level 69. *'Dragon's Heart': Increases Stamina to Level x 1. Also, Ultimos regenerates 0 Stamina every 10 days. Unlocked at level 69. *'Bovine's Invincibility': Ultimos has a 0% of deflecting an attack. Super powerful attacks only reduces damage,but at a great amount. Unlocked at level 69. Trivia *Like Hashadaisuk, he has 3 Set Skills and Original Class Skills. *Ultimos can only be unlocked via Uberhero. *Ultimos has the highest number of Class Skills. *Ultimos can only be unlocked when you finish the game and leveled up the 3 Uberheroes (but if they were level 25 or above when game is finished he is automatically unlocked) *When Ultimos is played in 20 completed missions, you can repeat the story, but the level mark is changed to level 20 or above. Optional missions are still on their original level mark. *Ultimos also appears in Patapon 3: ULTIMATE Edition, being the only one who has an Ultimate Hero Mode. Category:Classes Category:Shield Class Category:Archer Class Category:Spear Class Category:Tatepon Category:Yaripon Category:Hoirupon Category:Hashapon Category:Uberheroes Category:Yumipon Category:Patapon 3: ULTIMATE Edition Category:OP Uberheroes